1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a stereoscopic image display apparatus, a compound-eye imaging apparatus, and a recording medium, and particularly, to a stereoscopic image display apparatus, a compound-eye imaging apparatus, and a recording medium capable of displaying a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-130312 describes a stereoscopic vision image processing apparatus configured to detect feature points of photographed left and right images and to rotate and move the images to match the feature points.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-77947 describes a stereoscopic image correction apparatus configured to compare photographed left and right images to calculate a correction function formed by deviations in x and y directions of the images, rotational deviation, and magnification and to use the correction function to convert the image data.